Doctor's Orders
by Outlandish Dreamer
Summary: Will has liked Nico for sometime now. What's the best way to tell him? By annoying the boy out of bed, of course. -Solangelo OneShot-


**I had to do at least one Solangelo or Gods so help me, I would die of feels and whatnot.**

He couldn't tell who was being more obnoxiously stubborn: him, or the boy he was trying to cajole out of bed. Nico had been in his cabin, not eating at all or much less opening his windows for much-needed sunlight and warmth. Will even walloped Nico's back when the younger boy hid under his covers to avoid him (it resulted in a black chunck of earth tripping Will).

"Nico," Will whined, which was some type of low for him because he rarely whined, "at least come eat dinner."

The lump under pitch black covers squirmed momentarily and a muffled "no" came from it. "Please? I know you're hungry."

Nico's head popped out of the covers, his inky hair covering his coal-black eyes. "I'm really not." Nico laid his head on his pillow and looked to Will with tired eyes. Will had to admit, the son of Hades looked adorable. Actually, Nico _always _looked attractive, but Will thought Nico looked best when he was irritated with him.

"You have to eat, though. Doctor's orders."

"Don't go pulling that crap on me again." Nico glared at Will, albeit he sat up anyway. Will leaned against the wall and watched as Nico rubbed his eyes, then looked up at him tiredly, and crankily, he might add. Will's heart warmed at the sight of Nico glaring at him, which was weird because that look usually made people pee their pants.

Nico got up, stumbling. Will rushed to his side to help him stand, only to have Nico gently push him away. "I'm fine. Do I look old to you?"

"Aren't you supposed to be like eighty-something?" Will joked. He knew it irked Nico when he mentioned his technical age. It somewhat bothered Will that he basically had a crush in someone who could be his grandfather, but who could blame him for his feelings? This was Nico di-freakin'-Angelo for Gods' sakes!

"Shut up, Solace." Nico had just finished trying his shoes and was putting his aviators jacket on, over his visible muscles, Will noticed.

"I can't shush,"

Nico rolled his eyes.

"I will never shush,"

"Please," Nico begged, opening his cabin door, "for the love of the Gods', shut up."

"I like you."

Nico stopped mid-walk and stood there with his back still turned. Will knew what came over him- too much glimpses of a certain son of Hades with his shirt off, too much time-spending with Nico, too much wanting to touch the younger boy (not in a perverted way, though. Will just wanted to hug him, hold hands with him, and the works). Will didn't know what he would do if Nico didn't feel the same way, because then their friendship would probably come to naught. What if Nico was homophobic and shunned him for the rest of his natural born life?

The pale boy finally turned around to a sheepishly grinning son of Apollo. The first thing Will noticed? Nico was red from the neck up. "I-I. . . Ugh." Nico seemed so flustered, a sight Will never saw before. Will smirked. This so obviously meant the feelings were returned. Which meant he could probably do what he wanted to since he first saw Nico shirtless.

The blond boy stalked up to di Angelo and snaked a hand around his waist and pulled him closer until the only space between them was their clothes. Nico smiled, his face glowing redder than Rudolph's nose, then looked to Will's lips. "Can I. . . ?"

"Doctor's orders."

**Oh wow. I've never written a one-shot before. I THINK I DID DECENT FOR MY FIRST TIME, AMIRITE? Probably wrong. Oh Gods, I just love them. I didn't even know what I was doing with this and changed my mind on what to call it like three times. Lmao I don't even know if this was remotely funny because I'm quite lame and think loads of things are hilarious, but I'm putting this down as humour anyhow! Haha, tell me if it was good, yeah? ALSO: I wrote this on my phone. ALSO ALSO: I think I can do betteR WITH SOME MORE PRACTICE. **

**EDIT: I fixed the mistakes and laughed so hard when I read "What if Nico was homosexual and shunned him for the rest of his natural born life?" Because it made no sense and I must have been really tired while writing this. **


End file.
